


The First Kiss

by Mama Bear (WammygirlZ)



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cute, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WammygirlZ/pseuds/Mama%20Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

Parvani was one of the prettiest girls Louis had ever seen. She had wide brown eyes and the longest, silkiest hair that she always did in a tight braid. She was bright and a little bit bossy, but Louis admired how she could make the other boys do whatever she wanted. Parvani was always nice to Louis, though. They were friends because they both knew what it was like to have their names mispronounced all the time. Parvani taught Louis how to braid her hair when it fell out of its plait after tag, and Louis taught Parvani how to get up again after falling over and brush herself off.

The two built a fort out of fallen trees by the brook near Parvani's house one summer, and used to bring packed lunches to eat under the shade of the structure. They liked to compare the difference of their skin as the summer went on. The sun turned Parvani's gorgeous tan-brown complexion darker, nearly to the colour of milk chocolate, whereas Louis went an even, golden colour.

The first time they stayed out past curfew, they lay on their backs in the field near Louis' house and stared up at the stars, feeling smaller than they ever imagined.

The second time they stayed out past curfew, they chased each other around the brook with flashlights, giggling and shouting with excitement and adrenaline. They felt bigger that night, covered in mud with twigs in their hair and their cheeks smarting from smiling too wide. They walked home with their hands clasped tightly, so as to keep themselves on the ground.

The third time they stayed out past curfew, Louis found himself illuminated by the same flashlight he used to tag his best friend, hanging from the roof of their fort. Parvani kissed him with a combination of demanding and sweetness, true to her nature. And while Parvani said it felt like running through the stars with the sun shining through her, Louis thought it felt like chapped lips, fingers pressed to his shoulders, and flyaway hairs tickling his face.

* * *

 ...

* * *

 

Harry knew there were dangerous things in the world.

He knew about big animals with sharp claws and sharper teeth. He knew about outlets and hot stoves and slamming car doors. He knew about angry people and disagreements and wars.

He knew about creaking doors and midnight visits and traveling hands. Harry knew there were dangerous looks and dangerous smiles. He knew there were dangerous promises, dangerous 'sorry's and 'I won't do it anymore's.

Harry knew there were dangerous touches; ones that made his eyes burn with tears and his stomach lurch with illness. He knew we there were dangerous secrets; ones that would take him away from his family if he told. Ones that would kill him if he showed Mommy the bruises. It was dark when it happened.

Harry had been distracted, panicking, _He_ usually at least turned on the nightlight. And although it better allowed _Him_ to look at Harry, it also killed the shadows that swallowed the boy whole. _His_ mouth moved past Harry's neck (hot breath and whispered moan, rough cheeks and a dangerous smile), and it felt like slime and rot against his mouth. It felt like disgust and fear crawling up his spine and holding his head still so the tongue could follow- _or had_ He _grabbed Harry's hair again?_

And while _He_ said it made Harry look pretty and 'mine', Harry thought that might have been the first moment he ever truly felt ugly.

* * *

 ...

* * *

 

Harry and Louis were a match made in heaven. There was a constant balance between them. Louis was high-energy, all-consuming, bursting excitement for the world around him. Harry was calm, rumbling words, slow appreciation for the world around him. Harry took Louis down a much needed notch, and Louis awakened Harry's hunger for life. Together, they could conquer the world.

Together. They were always together. HarryandLouis. And the lads, of course, but Harry and Louis knew they had something more- something special.

Harry knew about love stories. He knew about fairy tales and princesses and happy endings. He knew about joy and butterflies in stomachs and blushing cheeks. He knew about glass slippers and wherefore art thou's and "Here's looking at you, kid".

The first time Harry kissed him, Louis finally knew what it felt like to run through the stars with the sun shining through him. And, as Harry moved his hands from Louis' shoulders, swiped his hair away from Louis' face and licked over his chapped lips, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's okay, Hazza. I'm not mad."

"I didn't even think, I'm so s-"

"I'm not. Never be sorry. I don't want you to be."

"Louis, I didn't-"

"Haz. Harry. Please look at me."

 

 

Blue eyes,

Green eyes,

Pink lips,

Golden skin,

Brown curls,

Black stripes,

 

 

And the look Louis had on his face made Harry truly feel beautiful.


End file.
